Psychopath or Possessive?
by Kiryuu Kaitou
Summary: Siwon sangat benci melihat temannya, Kyuhyun, dekat-dekat yeoja maupun namja lain, sampai akhirnya.. -WonKyu- CHAP 2 UP! /Warning: Boy x Boy, PWP, GRAPEFRUIT/ Don't like? please don't read.. No bash
1. Chapter 1

**PSYCHOPATH OR POSSESSIVE?**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Boy x Boy, PWP, GRAPEFRUIT**

**Cast: Siwon (25 y.o), Kyuhyun (20 y.o)**

**I've warned you before. So don't be dare to flame this fic!**

* * *

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh.. engh.. Wonh.. AH! Siwonh.. ahh.. stoph.." desahan seorang namja manis memenuhi sebuah ruangan remang-remang. Sayup-sayup terdengar pula suara derit ranjang yang ditempati oleh 2 orang namja. Jika ruangan tadi diberi penerangan yang cukup pasti akan terlihat pemandangan erotis seorang namja manis yang sedang diikat sedemikian rupa di atas ranjang dengan seorang namja tampan bertubuh kekar di atasnya.

"Kau sungguh menggairahkan Kyu. Tak salah aku memilihmu" tangan namja itu samar-samar terlihat tengah meraba-raba tubuh namja manis di bawahnya. Namja manis—yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun—itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memohon untuk dilepaskan.

"Wonh.. pleaseh.. enghh! Stoph.. Ahh.. ah.. ahh.." pinta Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah menahan nafsu yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Tali panjang yang dipasang di tubuhnya ini membuat kakinya mengangkang lebar memperlihatkan lubang analnya yang merah dan mengeluarkan lendir. Tubuhnya yang telanjang tak henti-hentinya bergetar nikmat merasakan rangsangan yang diberikan pria di atasnya.

"Kau bilang berhenti, tapi kau terlihat menikmatinya Kyu.. Akui saja kalau ini sangat nikmat" kekehan meremehkan terdengar dari mulut pria kekar itu.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dirinya memang merasakan nikmat, tapi sekarang dia sedang menjadi korban pelecehan, tidak seharusnya dia menikmatinya.

"Kumohon Wonh.. Nghh! ohh.. ahh.. hentikanh.. argh.. ohh.."

Pria itu—Siwon—pura-pura tak mendengar dan tetap mengerjai tubuh namja di bawahnya itu. Diurutnya pelan kejantanan mungil Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeras itu, sesekali dihisapnya dengan kuat dan digigit-gigit kecil.

Kyuhyun memberontak, rasa nikmat yang menjalari tubuhnya membuat dia ingin lepas dari ikatan tali di tubuhnya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak bisa diam membuat kejantanan Kyuhyun seringkali lepas dari mulut Siwon dan membuat Siwon kesusahan.

Tak habis pikir, Siwon memegang kuat pinggang Kyuhyun, menahan rontaan yang dilakukan namja manis itu.

Melihat korbannya tak lagi bisa bergerak, Siwon segera mengarahkan mulutnya untuk menghisap kuat kejantanan mungil Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat, menggeliat resah yang malah membuat tubuhnya semakin terlihat erotis.

"Akh.. Ohh.. Ohh.. Wonnieh.. ungh! Ahh.. ahh.."

Kyuhyun mencengkeram tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam erat menikmati servis yang diberikan Siwon.

"Ahh.. ahh.. Wonnieh.. akh!.. ohh.."

Siwon menyeringai tanpa melepaskan kulumannya. Saliva yang merembes dari sela-sela bibirnya ia ambil dengan sebelah tangannya dan melumurinya di sekitar hole Kyuhyun. Dibuatnya gerakan memutar sambil sesekali menusuk kecil lubang itu.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan ada benda lembek yang meraba pintu holenya sontak melirik ke bawah. Matanya terbelalak, sadar dengan apa yang sebentar lagi akan Siwon lakukan.

"Wonnieh.. hentikanh.. ahhh.. kumohonhh.. engh.. ahh... ahh.. ohh.. kumohon!" jerit Kyuhyun

Kaget dengan respon yang diberikan Kyuhyun—yakni teriak—, Siwon melepaskan kulumannya sekaligus menghentikan gerakan jarinya. Perlahan seringai menakutkan tersungging di bibir Siwon. "Ingin berontak, eh?" tanya Siwon, yang lebih mengarah kepada ancaman.

Kyuhyun menggigil ketakutan, tak pernah dilihatnya wajah Siwon semenakutkan itu. Lidahnya terasa kelu walaupun untuk sekedar menjawab "Ya"

"Masih ingin berontak?!" ulang Siwon, kali ini dengan membentak.

Takut-takut akhirnya Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Daripada mendapat amukan, lebih baik menggeleng saja, begitu pikir Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum puas. Dikulumnya lagi kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sempat ia tinggalkan. Kyuhyun yang masih syok hanya bisa diam, tidak ada desahan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

CTAR!

"A-aw..! Appo.." Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan, diliriknya pelan perut mulusnya yang kini terdapat luka bekas pecutan Siwon. Rupanya Siwon yang kesal karena korbannya tidak lagi mendesah akhirnya meraih ikat pinggang di lantai dan memecutkannya tepat di perut Kyuhyun.

"Appo.. hiks.. Appo.." Kyuhyun menangis, luka di perutnya benar-benar membuatnya kesakitan.

"Berhenti menangis! Aku muak melihat wajah cengengmu!" Siwon mengangkat tangannya, siap kembali memecut tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat, lalu..

CTAR! CTAR!

Siwon kembali menyarangkan luka panjang di perut Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu hanya bisa menangis dan tetap memejamkan matanya. "Hiks.. mianhe.. Wonnie, mianhe.. hiks.."

"Kali ini kumaafkan, tapi awas kalau sampai kau kembali berontak!" ancam Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah. Tubuhnya menegang merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Bukannya merasa kasihan, Siwon justru senang melihat raut kesakitan Kyuhyun, "Sakit, hm?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, sedikit lega melihat wajah Siwon yang—pura-pura—prihatin. "N-ne.."

Siwon menampakkan seringainya membuat Kyuhyun kembali was-was.

"Tapi.." ucap Siwon, "..Lebih sakit mana dengan ini.."

JLEB

"AAAAARGH! Appo! Keluarkan! Kumohon keluarkan! Ini sangat sakit!" Kyuhyun menggeliat kesakitan. Dia bisa merasakan holenya membuka dengan lebarnya. Bayangkan saja holenya yang masih virgin dibobol paksa oleh benda besar yang memiliki banyak tonjolan bernama.. remot TV!

Siwon terkekeh, "Ini baru benda kecil, Kyu. Bagaimana jika milikku yang ada di lubangmu itu, hm?"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Itu dibilang benda kecil? Padahal benda yang ada di dalam lubangnya kini sudah cukup menyiksanya. Lubangnya yang masih virgin dan belum tersentuh orang lain harus dibobol kasar tanpa pelumas!

Siwon menggerakkan remot TV tadi keluar masuk hole Kyuhyun. Tombol-tombol yang ada di permukaan benda itu membuat Siwon sedikit kesulitan menggerakkannya. Siwon meludah tepat di sekitar hole Kyuhyun yang sedikit gembung—karena dipenuhi remot di tangan Siwon—. Lalu ditekannya kuat-kuat benda itu agar masuk semakin dalam.

"Wonnie.. kumohon.. keluarkan.. hiks.. appo.." Kyuhyun mulai terisak. Dia benar-benar merasa sakit pada tubuh di bagian selatannya, terbukti dengan kejantanannya yang tadi tegak kini kembali lemas.

Siwon tertawa lepas, tangan kanannya tetap menggerakkan remot TV tadi agar bergerak menumbuk hole Kyuhyuhn, sedangkan tangan kirinya meraih ikat pinggang dan kembali memecutkannya tubuh Kyuhyun.

CTAR! CTAR!

"Aaaaaaarghh..!"

CTAR!

"Arghh! Wonnie! AAARGHH..!"

.

.

Kyuhyun mulai kehabisan energi, jeritan yang dikeluarkan semakin pelan terdengar, pandangannya pun semakin buram sampai akhirnya.. kehilangan kesadaran..

.

.

.

.

* * *

FIN or TBC?

* * *

.

.

.

Hot gak? Mudah-mudahan iya..

Review ya ^^ Jangan ngebash, ok! Arigatou ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Preview: **

Kyuhyun mulai kehabisan energi, jeritan yang dikeluarkan semakin pelan terdengar, pandangannya pun semakin buram sampai akhirnya.. kehilangan kesadaran..

.

.

.

* * *

**PSYCHOPATH OR POSSESSIVE?**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Boy x Boy, PWP, GRAPEFRUIT**

**Main cast: Siwon (25 y.o), Kyuhyun (20 y.o)**

**Other cast: Donghae (22 y.o)**

**I've warned you before. So don't be dare to flame this fic!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 years ago..**

Dari dulu, Kyuhyun menganggap seorang Choi Siwon adalah orang yang patut dikagumi. Menurutnya, Siwon memiliki segalanya yang diinginkan kaum adam: tubuh tinggi, _sixpack_, kulit putih—bersih—, rambut terpotong rapih, senyum menawan, kaya, baik, rajin, pintar, suka menolong, dan jangan lupakan yang terakhir ini.. tampan. Sempurna, bukan?

Saat pertama kali bertemu—di perpustakaan kota tempatnya tinggal—, Kyuhyun sudah merasa nyaman di dekat Siwon. Dirinya yang ditanyai ini-itu—yang mungkin terkesan cerewet—malah membuatnya senang. Mulai dari nama, orang tua, tempat tinggal, pendidikan, hingga hubungan asmara ditanyakan oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun tentu menjawabnya dengan senang hati, bukankah bisa dekat-dekat dengan orang yang kau kagumi itu luar biasa?

Siwon yang terlena dengan wajah menawan Kyuhyun kini mengabaikan novel sastra yang diambilnya tadi. Entah kenapa dia lebih berminat memandang Kyuhyun daripada membaca buku favoritnya itu. Senyum tidak pernah luput dari wajah Siwon saat Kyuhyun bercerita dengan semangat. Bibir Kyuhyun yang merah dan tingkahnya yang sedikit kekanakan membuat Siwon betah menatapnya lama. Apalagi saat bibir itu mengerucut lucu atau membulat membentuk huruf "o" kecil, benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Lalu, apa kau pernah memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Siwon

"Kekasih? Um.. tidak. Cinta pertama pun aku masih belum ada, padahal umurku sudah 18 tahun, haah benar-benar payah!" kesal Kyuhyun, dengan berusaha menutupi kebohongan kecil yang dilontarkannya tadi. Tidak pernah merasakan cinta pertama di usia 18 tahun? Hah, _bullshit_.

"Tapi dulu, saat aku SMP, aku pernah menyukai seseorang—eh, bukan menyukai dalam artian cinta sih, hanya sekedar kagum saja. Dulunya aku mengira kalau dia cinta pertamaku, tapi kata teman-temanku jika aku bertemu orang yang aku sukai—eh, maksudku aku cintai, maka aku akan merasa berdebar, dan itu tidak terjadi padaku." Jeda sejenak, "Kata ibuku, aku harus cepat-cepat mencari pasangan, kalau tidak ibu dan ayah akan menjodohkanku dengan orang pilihan mereka. Huh, menyebalkan! Mana mau aku dijodoh-jodohkan begitu!"

"Hm.. aku mengerti perasaanmu. O iya, kudengar kau sangat akrab dengan teman-temanmu, dan kau mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, apa itu benar?"

"Eh? Siwon-ssi mendengar sesuatu tentangku? Siwon-ssi pernah tahu aku sebelumnya? Aa senangnya! Umm.. yah, aku memang suka berteman, itu sangat menyenangkan! Apalagi saat Donghae hyung mengajakku main psp, benar-benar seru! Dan lagi, biasanya Donghae hyung suka meminjamkan komiknya padaku, asal Siwon-ssi tahu, koleksi komik miliknya saaangat banyak! Sampai-sampai jika aku menginap di rumahnya, aku akan susah tidur, aku pasti menghabiskan waktuku untuk membaca komik-komiknya. Walaupun mataku sampai sakit, aku tidak pernah kapok ke rumah Donghae hyung untuk membaca. Sa—oh iya, umma Lee juga sangat baik, tiap kali aku ke sana pasti umma Lee membuatkan kue coklat kesukaanku.."

"Umma Lee?" tanya Siwon.

"Hm, umma Donghae hyung. Aku sudah terbiasa memanggilnya 'umma' karena aku sudah akrab dengan keluarga Lee." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Ah, sampai di mana aku tadi? Oh iya, umma Lee juga suka membuat—"

Cerita Kyuhyun terpotong saat pengingat di ponselnya berdering, "Ah, sudah jam 4.10 ternyata.." menatap Siwon sejenak, "Um, mian Siwon-ssi, aku harus pulang sekarang untuk membersihkan apartemenku yang berantakan."

Walau sedikit tidak rela, Siwon hanya mengangguk dengan mengulum senyum, "Tidak apa, aku yang harusnya minta maaf sudah membuatmu pulang terlalu sore.." Kyuhyun tersenyum balik dan berpamitan. Setelah Kyuhyun mengembalikan buku yang dia pinjam tadi, dia berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Baru beberapa langkah, Siwon memanggilnya kembali.

"Ya? ada apa Siwon-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Hm.. boleh aku minta nomer ponselmu?" pinta Siwon.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, tidak menyangka orang yang dikaguminya ini meminta nomernya. Sambil mengulum senyum, dia menjawab "Dengan senang hati!"

—WMW—

**20.45..**

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih melingkar di pinggangya. Tubuhnya yang _topless_ memperlihatkan tetesan air yang jatuh dan mengalir melewati dada dan perutnya yang mulai terbentuk. Merasa kedinginan, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat meraih kaos oblong putih dengan celana santai.

Tepat setelah selesai mengenakan baju, ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat nomer tidak dikenal mengiriminya pesan. 'Apa Siwon-ssi ya?' pikirnya.

**From: xxxxxx (unknown number)**

**Subject: Hai Kyu!**

**Apa kau sudah tidur? Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, aku hanya mengetes apa kau memberiku nomer palsu atau tidak, haha**

**Siwon**

Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati, sangat senang Siwon mau mengiriminya pesan—bukan meminta nomer hanya untuk basa-basi.

Kyuhyun menyimpan nomer Siwon, lalu membalas pesannya..

**To: Siwon-ssi**

**Subject: Hai juga!**

**Siwon-ssi tidak mengganggu kok, Kyu belum tidur ^^**

Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Kyu kembali bergetar

**From: Siwon-ssi**

**Subject: -**

**Aku ingin menelponmu, boleh?**

Kyuhyun baru akan mengetik pesan balasan saat ada telepon masuk.

Pip!

**"Hei, Kyu!"**

"Eh? Siwon-ssi? Ini benar Siwon-ssi?"

**"Tentu, siapa lagi?"**

"Ah mianhe, aku langsung mengangkat sebelum melihat siapa yang menelpon. Ja—hei! Aku kan belum menjawab smsnya!"

**"Aku yakin kau akan membalas 'ya', jadi aku langsung menelponmu."**

"Ow, percaya diri sekali.." canda Kyuhyun.

**"haha memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?"**

"U-um? Tentu tidak.." jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

**"Kau sedang apa? Sudah makan?" **sembur Siwon_ to the point._

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya seperti itu?—"

**"Jawab saja. Kau sedang apa? Sudah makan?" **ulang Siwon.

"Aku baru selesai mandi, dan yah, aku sudah makan. Bagaimana dengan Siwon-ssi?"

**"Oh, kau mau tidur? Apa aku mengganggumu?"**

"Tidak kok, masih belum ingin tidur, memangnya mau bicara apa?"

**"Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, Kyu."**

"Ha? Maksud Siwon-ssi apa?"

**"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku.."**

"Haaah?!" Kyuhyun panik, bagaimana bisa Siwon tahu kalau dia menyukai orang yang menelponnya ini? "K-kau bercanda? T-tapi yah aku memang menyukaimu sebagai teman, ya!, sebagai teman" sergah Kyuhyun, jika saja ponsel Kyuhyun sangat canggih, mungkin bisa mengirimkan suara detak jantung Kyuyun yang menderu.

**"Hm? Kau yakin? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"** Siwon menahan tawanya, sebenarnya dia tahu betul kalau Kyuhyun mengaguminya, bahkan mungkin mencintainya. Dia punya banyak.. yah bisa dibilang mata-mata.. yang mengiriminya info segala hal tentang Kyuhyun. Dia sudah tahu semuanya, pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan tadi hanya sekedar basa-basi—termasuk saat dia meminta nomer namja itu—karena dia sudah tahu sejak lama.

"Haha.." Kyuhyun tertawa gugup. "Kau ini namja, Siwon-ssi. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang tuaku jika anaknya mencinai seorang namja?"

**"Jadi, kau tidak mau mengakui hanya karena takut dengan amukan orang tuamu?"** Kekehan terdengar dari seberang sana.

"H-hei jangan menarik kesimpulan sesuka hatimu!"

'Aish! Siwon-ssi benar-benar membuatku _sport_ jantung!' pikir Kyuhyun.

**"Bagaimana aku tidak menarik kesimpulan seperti itu jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun selalu berusaha mencari informasi tentangku? Ah selain itu kau juga mengoleksi foto-fotoku, lalu kau seringkali tersenyum saat namaku disebut-sebut entah itu oleh temanmu atau—"**

"Cukup!"

**"Kau juga berusaha masuk universitas yang sama denganku.."**

"Sudaaah!"

**"Mengikutiku saat aku mampir ke kedai kopi.."**

"Arra, Arra! Aku mengaku!" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gugup.

**". . ."**

"Aku menyukaimu, Siwon-ssi!"

Hening sesaat, membuat suasana sedikit terasa canggung. Kyuhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya, berpikir bahwa tindakannya barusan sangat konyol.

"Siwon-ssi, m-mianhe.. aku—"

**"Aku senang mendengarnya, Kyu. Aku senang mendengar pengakuanmu.."**

—WMW—

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, matanya mengerjap saat sinar matahari masuk lewat celah jendela. Dia tersadar tubuhnya sudah tidak terikat dan sudah memakai baju—mungkin Siwon yang memakaikannya.

Diliriknya kedua pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Tadi—entah mungkin bisa dibilang kemarin—, Siwon mengikat tangannya sangat kencang. Dia juga ingat saat Siwon memecuti tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menangis, belum pernah Siwon sekejam ini padanya. Walapun Siwon sedang cemburu sekalipun, dirinya tidak pernah disiksa sedemikian rupa.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Kyuhyun tersentak saat suara berat Siwon masuk pendengarannya.

"W-wonnie.." ucapnya takut.

Siwon mengambil tempat di samping Kyuhyun, mengusapkan tangannya ke pipi namja di hadapannya.

"Jangan merasa tenang dulu, aku masih marah padamu." Ucap Siwon, masih mengusap-usap pipi Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu benar-benar membuatku kesal, baby.."

"Tapi kan Donghae hyung hanya memelukku, tidak lebih. La—"

"Aku tidak terima alasan, baby. Sekarang kau ada di pihak yang bersalah, jadi jangan membuat banyak alasan." Ucap Siwon dingin.

"Mengertilah aku Wonnie, jika tiba-tiba saja aku melepas pelukannya, dia akan curiga."

"Kalau sekali saja menolak kan tidak masalah! Atau kau bisa sedikit memberi alasan atau apapun itu! Asal kau tahu, kau yang tidak pernah mengerti aku, Kyu!" habis sudah kesabaran Siwon. Dia sudah seringkali berusaha menahan amarahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun terlalu dekat dengan teman-temannya. Bahkan saat dipeluk cukup mesra oleh Donghae, Kyuhyun tidak menolak!

"Kau juga tidak menolak saat diajak yeoja itu ke kafe!"

"Dia temanku saat kecil dulu, Kyu!"

"Donghae hyung juga teman kecilku!"

"Tapi kau itu milikku, Kyu! Kau itu milikku!" geram Siwon. Nada suaranya terdengar seperti orang frustasi. Dicengkeremnya kuat kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan merendahkan kepalanya untuk menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun.

"W-wonnie.. hentikan.. tanganku sakit!" erang Kyuhyun.

Siwon menyeringai, "Aku hanya memberimu hukuman, baby. Jadi jangan banyak mengeluh.."

"Hentikan.. tubuhku sakit.."

"Kubilang diam!"

Siwon berjalan ke arah lemari, mengambil sesuatu, dan membawanya ke ranjang.

"Kuharap kau tidak pingsan lagi, baby, karena aku akan bermain kasar.."

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Kai lagi galau nyari-nyari SMA, gomen kalo lama ngapdetnya :S

Makasih buat yang udah RnR, follow, sama fav :D makasih juga buat yang udah ngasih saran dan semangat :)) gomen Kai gak bales rev satu-satu, takut readers kecewa ficnya panjang cuma gara-gara Kai balesin rev TT

Kai bales beberapa aja, ok..

**Hot apanya? Yg ada penyiksaan gila iya! Kasihan kyukyu, pokoknya siwon harus nerima balasannya!**

A:namanya juga grapefruit, tehe~ ^0^

**Ini Kyu di rape kah? O-o **

A: bisa jadi~

**Kasih flashbacknya dong knp kyu smpek di gituin?**

A:oyeeh~ ini udah dikasih fb satu, ntar ada lagi kok

**siwon JAHAT! tega bener! sadis!**

A: yes! Kai bisa bikin Won jadi jahat! xD /evil laugh/

**pake remot tv? astagaa itu ukuran remot yg seberapa?**

A: ukurannya sama kaya' yang di kamar Kai ._.

**mending dkasih warning BDSM deh**

A: awalnya mau Kai kasih, tp kalo dibandingin sm fic BDSM punya orang lain, ini gak ada apa-apanya, jadi gak Kai tulisin "BDSM" :o

**q harap akn ad ksah cinta yg memilukan**

A: eh? kisah memilukan? jadi drama dong :o, tehe~ auk deh, apa kata otak Kai nanti, nunggu gak ngadat lagi

.

.

**sankyu for:**

**miszhanty05, Kayla WonKyu, Shinjoo24, ChoNarra, rikha-chan, siscaMinstalove, Choi Andrew, GaemGyu92, song min ah, ermagyu, Kim Min Jeong E.L.F, ukekyushipper, Gyuwon, FiWonKyu0201, gaemgyu40, heeeHyun, Kyuya13, 1013, shakyu, chomia, evil kyu, amanda wu, lee minji elf, rizkyMBLAQ, mitatitu, denia, Choi Hyun Gi, me, OktavLuvJaejoong, mylovelychun, shin min hyo, wonkyuhomintaoris all, WKS190198, Guest, Felz, Kim Eun Seob**

**.**

**.**

**Kaicchi**


End file.
